deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Cfp3157
quickly now Hey, something has come to my attention and i urgently need you to get back to me. Cheers The Sniper Duel of the Ancient World! "It's the battle of the ancient world's long-ranged specialists! High volumes of fire against the steeled nerves of the first great war machine! Innovation against tried-and-true precision! When it comes to killing at a distance before gunpowder, there were many who excelled with thrown projectiles, but the bow changed the advent of warfare, and we're here to look at the two greatest archers of all time! The Chinese Chu-Ko-Nu, and the Persian bowman! Arrows will fly, and when the dust settles we'll find out who is the deadliest warrior!" http://deadliestfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:El_Alamein/Chu-Ko-Nu_vs._Persian_Archer Please vote! El Alamein 02:26, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Duel of the Dual Wielders Revy, the lethal gun woman of the Lagoon Company, known for her dual Beretta Handguns VS Bandou, the ex-SAT officer who, armed with dual Desert Eagles, fights a war on mutants known as Diclonius WHO IS DEADLIEST!? Vote Here. SPARTAN 119 20:33, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Hunt or be Hunted You seem like a fan of Marvel. If so help decide who is the greatest hunter as Sergei Kravinoff faces off against the Predator for the title of Deadliest Hunter http://deadliestfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Godkombat21/Kraven_the_Hunter_vs_Predator Godkombat21 19:10, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Happy Anniversary DF In celebration of the wiki's second anniversary on the 22nd, you receive this special badge. You can place it on your user page using the code --▬▬Arrow▬► 20:55, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Spy tourney loadout You need to add a special weapon to your loadout ethank14 03:42, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Award You have earned the following award and may place it on your user page using the code ─Arrow→ 20:19, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Re:I knew It! RE:I knew it! Do you understand the concept of a joke? or what is? Really? —Arrow(talk)→ 04:24, July 19, 2012 (UTC) My response to your question Hi Cfp3157, I just wanted to let you know I only found out today that Omnicube1 was retired. He left me a comment to my question about my user warrior page and said he hoped it helped he also first told me that he was retired in this comment. I don't plan to keep sending him comments I just wanted to thank him for his last helpful contrabution to my talk page that's all. Sorry if I confused you. I appreciate your willingness to help if I have a question I'll be sure to ask you or Arrow7000. As for heading my comments I don't use they wiki to much and I'm just getting used to that sorry about my poor commenting skill this is only the 5th or 6th time I commented and the last three or four comments I left I did head them. Again sorry for my sloppy commenting and thanx again for your willingness and ability to help. Sincerly, Reachfan227 Reachfan227 (talk) 15:38, July 24, 2012 (UTC) RE: Hey dude it's Reachfan227 I just wanted to tell you that I voted sorry for the super long comment I tried to say as much I could with one comment. I'll keep in mind to only come to you with small issues only. Thanx again for your help, and I hope you appreciate my feed back to your user battle. Reachfan227 (talk) 20:50, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Avatar Hey Cfp2157. I don't want to affend anyone over the Avatar Sky Bison thingy. I recently found that my Sky Bison page has been deleted. Its no big loss, however if it had stayed on I would like to have had the movie image on it instead of the cartoon image: the movie film, being footage and not cartoon, it looks so much better. I was planning to have the sky bison in a clash in the future (I at first thought Perseus riding Pegasus vs Avatar riding Sky Bison, but Medusa's head would make that fight too one sided), but its' not a big deal. Might add sky bison on the deadliest beast wiki. (PS: I liked the movie. Don't tell anyone!) GSFB (talk) 04:17, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Sky Bison Why? I was told that several people hated the Avatar movie, and that this was the reason why the original sky bison pic was replaced with the cartoon image. They felt that the movie was horrible, a poor rendition of the successful cartoon, and hence the pic change. When you put the word "Avatar" in your post I thought this was what you were meaning. I do not think that the sky bison was removed due to the original preference for the movie image: I think it was probably seen as a dead end, a creature probably not to see a fight soon, or be used in one. I might ask an admin about it. Yes, there are some diehard avatar cartoon fans on this site. I prefer thundercats, but then again that's showing my greater age lol. GSFB (talk) 21:25, August 1, 2012 (UTC) RE: Hosting an Army Battle I need the info for you vs. RSV RE: Properly setting up a page. Hey there. Thank you for contributing to this wiki and creating warrior pages for fictional warriors that currently don't have them. However, I will have to point out that the format of a certain page you created is improper. In all of your warrior page editing and creating activities, please make certain that it matches the proper page layout. Thanks. HaydenStudios (talk) 21:44, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Re: Dude Magic. Dark, dark magic. —Arrow(talk)→ 02:14, August 22, 2012 (UTC) RE: Las can help you out on chat when your back, I'm busy at the momment sorry —Arrow(talk)→ 02:49, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Unbanned You're unbanned, have fun. 17:42, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Awards: one season Congratulations, you have earned the following badge and may place it on your user page using the code —Arrow(talk)→ 23:15, August 26, 2012 (UTC) CFP: This is GSFB. Just learned: (yds) means "You Dont Say". Sorry I did not get in touch with your sooner, but sometimes I do not catch the message logo at the bottom right of the Chat page. GSFB (talk) 02:32, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Gurkhas vs. Waffen SS Expert's Opinion Okay, for Gurkhas VS Waffen SS. Thundrtri here Thundrtri (talk) 01:10, September 17, 2012 (UTC) The Waffen SS won because they're die hard warriors. The Gurkhas aren't fighting for their homeland. They're fighting for England, they aren't fighting for Nepal. The SS are fighting for their homeland, their country, they believe in the Fatherland and the Fuhrer, they are fighting for Germany! Not to say that the Gurkha's aren't motivated. But the SS are so dedicated to their country, they would rather die then let the Fatherland fall. Another reson why i believe the SS won is because of weaponry. The SS have the best weapons that Nazi Germany could pump out of their production machine. They had the best of the best of the best! No warrior in Germany's arsenal at the time had better weapons. The Gurkha's weapons didn't even stand a chance, they had whatever the British could make at the time. just look at it, the MG42 was supplied to SS machine gun squads, compare that to the Bren, the Gurkhas stood no chance. Finally, there's their ruthlessness. they'll kill whatever the costs, it doesn't matter if it's your brother, they'll kill him if they need to. They do what they're told and will die accomplishing it. The Gurkhas aren't ruthless, they aren't even fighting for their own country, how are they to beat someone who are as ruthless as the SS. So there you go, this is why SS won. William the Conqueror vs King Leonidas Expert's Opinion Shadowofbane (talk) 02:01, September 22, 2012 (UTC)Shadowofbane William the Conqueror sailed from Normandy and conquered the natives of England in 1066 A.D. He did this using superior tactics, such as flanking maneuvers, and superior cavalry. The Phalanx maneuver af the Spartans is only good against full frontal assaults. His weapons and armor were made of iron, a superior metal to Leonidas's bronze. William's weapons include the Torsion Catapult, the cannon of it's time. Leonidas's dory can only go as far as his arm can throw it, while William's Catapult can throw projectiles much farther than any weapon thrown. Also, William has the Composite Crossbow, a weapon that was so powerful that the Church tried to ban it's use after his death. Accounts of the time recall the crossbow bolts going through iron shields and their owners with ease. Leonidas's bronze armor offers no defense against such power. Finally, William has horses. Mounted knights were the tanks of their time, slaughtering their opponents with ease. Their horses were practically weapons themselves; records of the time tell of them trampling, kicking, and even biting enemy soldiers to death. They also provided a great height advantage for their riders, who could slice and stab with impunity, and avoid or deflect their enemies' own blows. In the end, William the Conqueror possesses the superior weapons, tactics, and technology allowing him to win this battle. Nutterbutter12 (talk) 22:14, September 25, 2012 (UTC) hello cfp it's my experts oppinion for king leonidas over william the conqeror the xiphos can slash and stab through chainmill where as the norman broad sword cant do that as easy against bronze armour i'll post the rest later Nutterbutter12 (talk) 23:38, September 25, 2012 (UTC) here is my revised king leonidas experts opinion King leonidas was the king of sparta he was trained as a spartrn and his weapons are superior here is why he will win i'll tell you in the next few paragraphs. In close range the xiphos has to way's to kill slashing and stabbing.Chainmill cannot defend well against stabbing so there.In mid range the spear is a stabbing waepon a stabbing weapon exploiting chainmill' weakness. in long range the spear is not the best throwing weapon but if it hit bit will at least nock him down with a serious wound. And his spartans are pretty much do or die warriors they will fight until they can't.Also the spartans are solo and team warriors.king leonidas takes this. His armour is better to bronze armour is harder to penatraight as is all spartans so all in all tom william i only have to say THIS IS SPARTA! Nutterbutter12 (talk) 23:38, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Vlad opinion In the fight between Vlad the Impalier and Richard the Lion heart, I'm gonna have to give my overall edge in this battle to Vlad. While this match would be , in my opinion a close one, Vald has a number of advantages that will carry him to victory. First and formost he has the advantage of living in the 1400's, where as Richard lived in the 1100's. 300 years gives him a number of advantages, first and formost is technology. Vlad lived n a time where gundowder was really starting to become and important part of warfare. This gives him two real advantages, one is the use of black powder weapons, specfically in this case the hand cannon, But also he will have armor meant to handle the more advanced weapons on his time. He brings to the fight both more advanced weapons and more advanced armor. On a weapon to weapon bases, these warrior look farily evenly matched. The Longbow vs Steel Crossbow, is ultimtaly moot in my opion both warriors have sheilds and long rang weapons really wouldn't mean much in small scale fighting. When comparing the hand cannon to the mace, in my opinion, the Hand cannon comes out ahead. It had the abilty t pierce Richards armor at mid range and when it comes down to it can serve a similar role to the mace, a smashing weapon, this is the only real clear weapons advantage in the match. The Axe vs the Pike is a interesting comparision, the Pike lets to keep the enemy at a distance, but the ax it far deadlier up close, again this seems farily even in my opinion. Then there are the swords, the Kilij is a far better slicing weapon the broad sword brings more versatilty. Both swords however do not work all that well against armor or any types, the braod sword would be better against armor, but Vlads armor would be of superior quality, there by making any advantage extremly slime. Then there is the mentality of these two. Vald is far more brutal than Richard, and while Richard is an excellent commander, he's not on same level as Vald in terms of willing ness to use fear and brutality to his ends, which again gives Vlad and advantage. In the end Vlad has time on his side, his tech is more advanced and his weapons and armor, while may not overlty superior to Richards in terms of weapons preformances, the time differance means that there proably going to be of superior quailty and craftmanship, giving Vlad a a near win. User:Swg66-Cambria ne'er can yield! (talk) 02:15, October 13, 2012 (UTC) More Infromation Can you please kindly tell me which weapons you have chosen for Rajput and Highlander. RSV 123 (talk) 14:55, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Rajput Opinion In the battle between rajput and highlander I will give my vote to rajput. Rajputs are still alive till today and I think highlanders are not so that prove the success of rajputs. Th Rajputs also have such an exotic arsenal that no other warrior has. And in the show also the rajput also have some of highest kills of all even their mid range weapon was of no good (the aara). Also the rajputs have technology edge. The rajputs are trained from a very young. When they are about 9-10 years old they were sent to the gurukul, where they lived till there learning ends. There they learn not only warfare but about science, medicines, astrology etc. Each rajputs had a high knowledge of medicines so that if they get wounded in the battle they can treat their wounds and continued to fight. As for there weapons- What is the use of the weapon that will not even hit its target, while chakram is the weapon that can change the tide of the fight, the chakram can cut the target in half just by one strike and it is much more accurate, also you can use it as a deadly hand weapon making it a very versatile long range weapon. So Rajput wins in long range weapon. Lochaber Axe is the European glaive making it a excellent anti-cavalry weapon but this is not an mounted battle so it will not be that effective, while, the tabar is the Indian counterpart of halberd making it both effective for cavalry and foot solider and we all know that who deadly an halberd can be. Again Rajput wins also in mid range weapon. Khanda is one of the most destructive and versatile sword. Khanda can also break chain mail (which highlanders wear) as the rajput fought mailed Turkish invaders for century and khanda also proved very effective against chain mail even riveted chain mails but the khanda lack good stabbing power (Khanda can stab but a weak stab) making it a little less versatile, while, Broad sword have a good slashing power (very less compared to khanda) and also a good stabbing power but there strikes can be stopped by rajputs' plated mail (remember Kilij vs. Jian) . Rajput wins in swords. Both katar and targe can attack and defend but while targe have more defending power and katars have more defending power I will call it even. Both of the weapons are made for curshing skulls and breaking bone but, while, Gurj is very powerful and punish but is less versatile than the hammer which also have a hook which makes the hammer more vesatile. So Highlander wins this time. Both of the warriors are very powerful but as I said the rajputs have very higher training. The rajputs were also loyal to there cause betral was punished by death they also have a code of honor like samurais. The Audacity level of rajputs are at the peak ,also the rajputs health was as good it can be, making them very very quick and strong, Rajput mental health is also very good so good that they are able to make such super effective weapon like the khanda, a slashing sword which it good agaist chain mail. While Highlanders are also very powerful but they can not match the might of Rajputs (sorry if I said too much). RSV 123 (talk) 08:01, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Tabar Many wikian underestimate tabar as most of the photos on net is of cavalry tabers (which don't have hooks) not infantry tabars so I sent you a photo of an Infantry tabar which is also know as persu. I request you to add this photo so that no one may underestimate the tabar. RSV 123 (talk) 08:46, October 28, 2012 (UTC) RE: Expert's Opinion Highlander expert's opinion? If you can't get anyone else to do it, I could Thundrtri (talk) 03:22, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Highlander expert's opinion Well since RSV is from India, ironically my family is from Scotland and Ireland The Highlander has this fight in the bag. They were the underdogs when fighting England, and now, they're going to take out India just as easily. Their weapons are also very effective and should be able to rid the world of the Rajput. Finally, they're bringing out that warrior spirit within them which again, should exterminate the Rajput. The Highlander's may not have had the best weapons, leaders or armor when fighting England. But they had the belief in fighting for their country. The Rajput won't stand a chance with their silly little weapons. The Highlander was fighting for their land, their country and their people. They weren't going to let the English to take it away from them, and they certainly won't let the Rajput win. The Highlander brought a diverse and effective variety of weapons. Yes the ball and chain is sort of a bad weapon for ranged combat, but the chakram won't penetrate chainmail at all. Their weapons were meant to go up against knights in plate and chain mail. I'm pretty sure the Rajput never had to use weapons for that. The Rajput's Khanda, a great weapon, but not against chain mail. Every single weapon wielded by the Rajput will be out performed by the Highlander's roster. The Highlanders are fierce, brutal and dominating warriors. They've got that warrior instinct within them. They will destroy the Rajput no matter what. They have the killer instinct running in their veins if you will. We saw their fierce warrior instinct when they defeated England. They wouldn't back down no matter how hard the Rajput beat them. They'll keep on fighting until the Rajput's blood is spilled and they are victorious. The Highlander has had a rigorous battle experience, weapons that will dominate in the arena against the Rajput, and they have that warrior instinct. No contest, the Highlander will be the deadliest warrior. MW3 Tournament - 3rd Place Hey Cfp, Congratulations that you have reached 3rd place in the Moden Warfare 3 tournament, it's a shame this was your last battle however your fight to 3rd place has earned you a badge. To add the badge to your list of earned badges, simply go into the editing section of your profile or wherever you place your badges and click on 'Add other templates' on the right toolbar then search the name of the badge template so 'Redkite's MW3 Tournament Winner - 3rd Place' then insert into your desired place, Redkite (talk) 17:05, November 28, 2012 (UTC) RE: A Challenge I heard you were challenging people to user battles and if you want I can user battle you.Utter noob (talk) 04:20, December 2, 2012 (UTC)Utter noob Sure I can do that, accept challenge and remove battle rifle too. MilitaryBrat (talk) 04:42, December 2, 2012 (UTC)MilitaryBrat Thats my user warrior/team.Utter noob (talk) 04:59, December 2, 2012 (UTC)Utter noob RE: Modern User Battle Info The Warrior of the Universe So-Pro Warrior (talk) 23:14, December 8, 2012 (UTC) RE: A Challenge Part 2 Ok, team members: Fred-Sniper.SR-25,M1911A1, Ka-Bar Michael-Machine Gunner. Browning M2, M1911A1, Ka-Bar Michelle-Assault.M4A1, M1911A1, Ka-Bar, Claymore mine Ted-CQB. Thompson M1A1, M1911A1, Claymore Mine MB(me)-Assault.M4A1, M1911A1, Claymore Mine All five have been friends since childhood. They decided to join the Marines together and were deployed to Afghanistan. After 12 years in the Corps, they decided to become Mercenaries.MilitaryBrat (talk) 16:17, December 9, 2012 (UTC) RE RE: Challenge- Okay, then i'll change my pistol to the Sig Sauer P226. and team member 6 will be Victoria: Sniper-SR-25, Sig Sauer P226, Ka-Bar, Claymore MilitaryBrat (talk) 18:53, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Re-Expert Opinion RE: Spetsnaz Expert's Opinion MACV-SOG Expert Opinion I believe that MACV-SOG will prevail here. MACV-SOG was established in 1964 with the intention of being able to conduct unconventional warfare, however this expanded. At this point, MACV-SOG was so secret, not even high ranking members of the CIA knew of it's exsistance. MACV-SOG was established so America would have a rescue unit for POW's, a unit that could conduct strategic reconnaissance and a unit that could deal with the more advanced sections of Viet Cong and NVA technology and resources like the Ho-Chi Ming Trail. I believe MACV-SOG will win for several reasons here based on their experience, technology and strategy. MACV-SOG took on some of the most battle hardend rangers, marines and green berets whom had all pasted the the training demands on their previous units and the training of MACV-SOG. The intention of MACV-SOG training was built a skilled, flexible and multi-capable soldier whom could operate both reconnaissance and POW rescue and all aspects of combat related to it, aspects of reconnaissance combat including long range fighting and knowing your terrain, and aspects of POW rescue combat including close quarters combat. MACV-SOG took battle hardened marines, rangers and green berets and only lengthend their stay in Vietnam as MACV-SOG harassed NVA and Viet Cong troops on the Ho-Chi Ming trail. MACV-SOG's strategy is concentrated maninly on strategic recon and POW rescue and all aspect related to the warfare of both. MACV-SOG soldiers learned to move in the ground silently and effectivley so they could watch and then act on strategic recon and to enter and clearly rooms quickly and effectivley with POW Rescue and this went hand in hand with they're technology, specifically being the latest and most effective weapons the US could provide. MACV-SOG will have this. They have more specific technology to special forces warfare and more advanced technology due to the US's countless work on fighting Vietnam. MACV also have better strategy relevant to long and close range fighting and they will prevail here. The Spetsnaz are going to win this fight. And they will win it for three main reasons. The first reason is their ability to take more pain than should be humanly possible. Sonny Puzikas and Maxim Franz demonstrated this perfectly. Max was able to stand up to Geoff's punches. And he isn't exactly your neighborhood teenage virgin either. Another part of this is the Spetsnaz capability to give pain. It is drilled into their heads that if they want to give pain, they need to know how to take pain as well. You get treated like shit, beaten up, and basically put through hell for 25-50 weeks. 1 in 3 people don't finish Spetsnaz training. Another part of the spetsnaz's victory is the training. Yes I started last paragraph but I'm talking more about it. Like I said its 25-50 weeks of hell. In Spetsnaz training, the instructors basically do things to you that would not be allowed in Western countries. Russia is known for not really giving a crap about human rights. And it really shows in Spetsnaz training. They're made to swim in pools of blood to familirize themselves with the stench of it. And lastly you have all the misselaneous things that make this warrior's victory. The Spetsnaz were founded by Soviet General Georgy Zhukov. He established 46 Spetsnaz Companies in 1950. The Spetsnaz have fought in every conflict the Soviet Union as been in since 1950. They've really only had one difficulty, and that was in dealing with the Mujahadeen freedom fighters in the 1970's and 1980's. That was only because they were fighting a guerilla group. But they have most likely gotten better, and developed better tactics to combat said threat since then. MilitaryBrat (talk) 00:29, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Title Card Here you go!Utter noob (talk) 22:53, January 3, 2013 (UTC)Utter noob Rangers Opinion Ricola24's Expert Opinion on US Army Rangers Vs. Russian Airborne I think the US Army Rangers have the edge due to their training. The Army Rangers have to go through grueling training, and not everybody can become a ranger. The US Army Rangers have very good hand to hand combat, and can defeat almost any opponent while unarmed. They have been around ever since WW2, and for good reason. If they weren't very good in combat, they would have been disbanded a LONG time ago. They fought and secured the Normandy Beach, and very efficiently too. They are the ones who have to jump out of perfectly good airplane. They were enough to impress the Soviets and make them step up their game, that says quite a bit about who these guys are. Also, there is a reason why they're undefeated. They are quite simply, the best. None so fair that you can't compare with the Airborne Infantry! Guerrilla warfare tourney There is a ton of title cards, need any more let me know. Have a nice day.Utter noob (talk) 01:55, January 10, 2013 (UTC)Utter noob Hey I was looking at my fight in the guerilla tourney and I noticed that you could have modifications to your weapons. I would like to know if I could modify my weapons since EA has done that on 3 of his weapons and have no modfied equipment.Utter noob (talk) 16:02, January 12, 2013 (UTC)Utter noob The rules only mention modfied weapons in this line "Modified combat rifles count as sniper rifles. (i.e. scoped M14)" there is no other mention and a majority of people who entered the tourney never modified their weapons.Utter noob (talk) 16:50, January 12, 2013 (UTC)Utter noob That is very unfair, but your crap is yours so fine.Utter noob (talk) 17:13, January 12, 2013 (UTC)Utter noob Your tourney Okay so EA quit. Does that mean I advance to the next round? Can I now edit my character's equipment? I mean using us for guiny pigs is quite rude without our permission. Have a nice day.Utter noob (talk) 22:25, January 17, 2013 (UTC)Utter noob Siege Tourney